An easy choice
by AnaNaia
Summary: A diferent take on the last scean of the finale. what if Zoe doesn't go to the door. rated m just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Wade and Zoe were enjoying the after sex, he was stroking her hair affectionately. Zoe felt like giggling, it was strange, she felt like a teenage girl with her first crush and couldn't stop smiling.

When she pushed the button on that coffee machine she could not imagine she would feel like this now, so fulfilled, so complete, so… in love… almost…

"So… what now?" Zoe was testing the waters, she no longer knew what to expect and figured that a two way question was the way to go, Wade could choose where to get this conversation to.

"I guess some food for sustenance, and then do all over again…" Wade couldn't take his hands off her, or is mouth, or any part of his body for that matter. "Or vice-versa…"

His kisses grow deeper as he began to explore her body once again with his hands. In that moment they heard a knock on the door, and Zoe turned her head in that direction.

"No! Ignore it, ignore it" Wade makes her turn again to him. "Came here" he continues his task, kissing her, trying to convince her not to answer the damn door. But she breaks his sweet kisses anyways.

"I can't… It's Lavon checking up on me" Her response is everything but enthusiastic and he rolls his eyes. "I know… I know…" she kissed him again.

"Then don't go!" he almost pleaded. "I know you don't want to." His tone was teasing and his hands were causing a burning feeling in her center.

"But…" at that point she wasn't even trying.

"Believe me, Lavon won't mind…" and Zoe wasn't listening already so lost she was in his kisses and his touch. What neither of them heard was the second knock on the door and the opening sound that followed.

Wade's hands were once again exploring Zoe's thighs and her fingers were in his back digging the nails in his flesh as he got closer to the sweet place between her legs. But before Wade could get there the door to Zoe's room opened, and George Tucker got in calling for her. "Zoe! We need to talk…" he stopped in his tracks shocked at the sight in front of him. The girl he left his fiancée for and his oldest friend tangled in each other arms, in a bed, naked, trying to hide their bodies from his gaze, at least Zoe was, because Wade couldn't care less about it, he was pissed at George for showing up and inevitably screw things between him and Zoe.

"Weren't you supposed to be at _your wedding_?" Wade's words were filled with spite, and were chosen carefully to remind Zoe of the mess George Tucker had made of her.

Zoe wrapped herself in a blanket and stud up. "What are you doing here George?" Her question was legit, and his blank stare made her even angrier. "If your got anything to say, you can get out." Her voice sounded calm, what surprised both the guys.

With that George left the house while Zoe shook her head.

**A.N. I'm not sure I'm keeping this going, but I would appreciate some feedback. I'm sorry for any mistakes but English is not my native language.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: I was really pleased with the reviews; I'm not used to get feedback so quickly when I write in Portuguese. The only bad thing about it is that I'm swamped with school work and I really want to get this story going. Thanks a lot to you readers! **

After George left, Zoe started pacing around the room, holding her robe tightly around her small frame. Wade looked at her for a while and then stood up and started dressing himself.

"What are you doing?" She sounded confused and he didn't understood why.

"I'm leaving…" Wade answered to her obvious question grabbing his pants of the floor and started looking for his shoes. "Isn't that clear?"

"Why?" Zoe stopped pacing and throws her arms up; she was getting really frustrated with him.

"My work here is done!" She once again looked confused with his words. "You can have Golden Boy now, you don't need me anymore!" Wade explained while he put on his shoes siting on the edge of her bed. The hurt in his voice was evident and it was his turn to look confused when a small grin crept in her lips and she stepped closer to him.

"Don't be silly"

"Don't play with me Zoe!" Wade just walked past her to get to the hall way to retrieve his remaining clothes that had been discharged there earlier when all was right and their night of passion was not to be interrupted.

He was angry, she knew that, but to be true it wasn't her fault that George had showed up at her place in his wedding day, how could she know? How could she imagine that what she wanted the most a couple of hours ago were now becoming real and she no longer knew if she wanted it anymore?

"Wait… Wade!" Zoe went after him, his body was now completely clothed with the tux jacket ant the tie hanging in his arm, ready to take the small walk to his own house.

"No. You have to make a decision, and I staying won't help. And don't try to tell me that you are totally over George and completely in love with me! So… pick Golden Boy if you want, it's not like I care!" Wade walked out of the door without giving her time to say anything back.

Both of then knew that his last sentence was a big fat lie. He did cared, he did wanted her to choose him, he did not want this night to be their last one. And to some point so did she…

Zoe decided to be best not to insist in that moment. No one involved in this mess was in the right state of mind to decide or even discuss any of this. Not her, or George Wade or Lemon or even Lavon, so she did not called her best friend in this god damned town. She returned to her bedroom, and when she looked around to de candles that were no longer lighted and to the bed with the sheets and blankets all wrinkled from the early activities. The room still had that faint sweet smell of sex, of two people coming together. Zoe was going to change the sheets, but when she grabbed the pillow Wade used, she smelled him. His sent was impregnated in the treads of the fabric, and she liked that. So she simply laid down in the bed that already had lost their warmth, but she was surrounded by his sent, that was all she was getting for now and she hugged that pillow with all her forces as she fell asleep alone wishing for some company the next day.

**A.N.: So… What did you think of this chapter? I'm feeling really guilt for not working for a couple of hours to write this, so it better be worthy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: I really want to thank the people who read and reviewed my little story, your feedback kept me going with it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

When Zoe woke up, her body reached for someone who wasn't there. She realized what she had just done and quickly got up of the bed and went to take a shower, trying to wash away all the mess of the day before. But as the water felled over her body every worry came back twice as hard and as complicated. If yesterday she was thinking about how the people involved were feeling, now she realized how this whole thing looked from the outside, and it didn't look good for her. Anyone who didn't know the whole story would think that she seduced George, ruining his weeding just to fall in bed with Wade, ruining Wade's and George's friendship. And little Miss Lemon was in the clear! Oh Zoe was angry! It wasn't her fault she felled in love, on the other hand it was Lemon fault sleeping with Lavon!

As Zoe entered the kitchen in the big house her angriness hadn't faded, just the opposite. She didn't saw Wade, which she took as a good thing, but Lavon was in the kitchen, having breakfast, He looked haggard, his back was bent and his eyes empty. Zoe figured that he already knew everything that happened the night before.

"Hey" she said less than enthusiastically. "So… What really happened in the wedding last night?" Zoe was truly curious; it's not every day that a guy shows up at your door step in the night of his own wedding.

"There was no wedding. George didn't showed up…"

"I know, on the other hand he showed up at my place…"

"He what! We left Lemon at the altar and came here? I'm going to kill him!"

"Hold on big guy. No one is going kill anybody." Zoe poured some coffee in a mug and drank it. "Have you seen Wade?"

"Why are you looking for Wade?" Lavon was intrigued. "Weren't you fighting? Why aren't you rushing to go to town to meet George?"

"I…" She felt slightly ashamed of what was going on, how could she explain what was going on, what had happened the night before. "We had sex last night." Zoe finally said.

"With George! How could you! He was going to marry another woman!"

"No! Not George! Wade!"

"What! Is everyone in this town crazy?" Lavon was completely freaking out. "I have to go. I have to go talk with people. Lavon Hayes always has to fix everyone's problems. Just because Lavon Hayes is the mayor doesn't mean that Lavon Hayes is responsible for everybody's lives!"

"Wait Lavon! I need your help! I don't know what to do with my life!" Zoe was being totally sincere, but he was already leaving the kitchen. "Lavon!" She yelled once again just for the sake of relieving the tension in her.

**A.N.: I know, not the best chapter, but I promise the next one will be better. This one was really hard to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I really want to thank for being my beta, and to anyone who was read and reviewed my fiction.**

Wade went directly to the Rammer Jammer that morning. Just the thought of maybe running into Zoe in the kitchen made him lose his appetite. The night before was so good, they fitted perfectly, her body molded so well against his. No, he couldn't think about that, if he wanted to be able to look at Zoe and George he could not think of how he felt that night.

What Wade didn't expect was that everyone in town decided to pass by the Rammer Jammer on Sunday. So, he had to hear all the talk about the non-wedding. No one really knew what happened; just that George went to Lemon to cancel it all. The old ladies already blamed Zoe for everything. When Wade heard their slanders, he felt like telling everyone everything:  
That Lemon had cheated with Lavon.  
That George went to Zoe the night before.  
And finally, that Zoe was with him the night before.  
But, there was no use in that; it would make things even worse.

When Lavon entered the bar, Wade could spot the judgement on his face and realized that he knew everything. The mayor went straight to the counter and ordered some coffee, not even attempting to look at him.

"So… I take that you already know everything." Wade poured some coffee in a mug.

"Lavon Hayes doesn't want to get involved in your problems! Lavon Hayes has his own problems!"

"What did Zoe tell you?"

"That you two slept together and that George came by the house. Why? Is there more to know?"

"Let's say that George entered the room with a...really bad timing…"

"You are a sick person Wade Kinsella! A sick person!" Lavon didn't want to know more and if they continued this conversation, someone was bound to hear.

The few belles that passed by the Rammer Jammer brought tales of a broken Lemon, crying over her beautiful Monique Lhuillier. Wade didn't buy it; Lemon wasn't the type of girl to cry over a lost cause. He pictured her burning stuffed animals and cutting George's head out of old pictures.

The one Wade didn't want to see entered the bar.

Why George would come here, Wade had no idea. It would seem pretty obvious that he would be here, for God's sakes, he worked here!

"So, what can I get you, Golden Boy?" said Wade when George approached the counter.

"We need to talk."

"I don't think so George, you screwed up badly."

"Since when are you and Zoe sleeping together?" George was blunt.

"It's none of your business! If you have problems to solve with Zoe, go talk to her. And make sure that people know that it wasn't Zoe's fault, because she doesn't deserve to be the talk of the town when you are the one who doesn't know what to do with your life." Wade's voice grew louder as he spoke. So by the time he was finished everyone was looking at them.

George left the bar, followed by a long line of stares coming from each and every person in the room. Maybe Wade overreacted but the occasion made it okay. He really needed Zoe to figure this out.

**AN: So? What did you think? I'm already working on the next chapter and there is some soul searching by Zoe.**


End file.
